


Drift Away

by enbyinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorkable, Anal Sex, Banter, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Gentleness, Hair Braiding, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Pets, Romance, Seduction, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	Drift Away

For someone who was highly energetic Joel was able to focus on a task without many distractions when he was dedicated to an ongoing task, following along an online recipe to make a faux chocolate fondue to dip a large batch of raisins for an evening snack. While their relationship was new as opposed to their years long friendship it felt as if those boundaries had been blurred from sharing a hotel room and spending multiple nights at each other’s homes, so going an extra step to provide a potential food source for a practicing vegan did not seem too strenuous especially since the ingredients were not as challenging to find as thought. 

Balancing a colander filled with shriveled fruit between an empty bowl and the one he had used to create the confectionary coating, the thick substance swept over in a large wave with surf splashing over circular sides as he shook the contents thoroughly. Lips parted slightly to catch his breath at the effort he narrowly escaped from having the surprise ruined when the forming candies were placed behind a carton of soy milk and Tupperware bowls filled with vegetarian curry and fried noodles mixed with tofu, startling instinctively when he heard socks padding his way and turned to face David.

“Finally up, huh?” he asked with a soft smile that suddenly appeared at such a sight of equally disheveled hair and mismatched clothes, “Get dressed while blindfolded?”

“Wanted to wear your pyjama pants instead, sue me!”

“Nah, wouldn’t do that to my boo.”

“Fuckin’ dork…”

“You’re one to talk!” Roomie remarked, the two already in each other’s arms as they shared in a hearty chuckle that continued to hum through their combined lips, rising in volume again when a hand could be felt palming at an already denim covered bottom as he pulled away to take a breath, “Eager, aren’t we?”

“Can’t help it when I’m around you. And I’m excited to finally have a day dedicated to us, y’know?”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. I’ll reheat leftover Pad Thai if you go pick a movie, deal?”

“It’s a date.”

“That’s kinda the point, babe.”

Clearly captivated by a slightly older man even as they temporarily parted ways the Swede silently sighed with relief at being able to redirect attention away from the fridge for now, pulling out an aforementioned meal along with two small cyan plates that were quickly filled with steaming pasta, vegetables, and tofu. Making two trips to transport food and then retrieve bottles of water he immediately curled close against his boy with disregard toward the dish, Dave not wasting any time to start eating despite it still being extremely warm; the Swede still could not fathom how he managed to eat without getting strands of hair in his mouth.

Allowed access to such an intimate act as combing nimble, tan fingers through eighty-one centimeters of sensitive dyed hair, Joel was fascinated by an unusual silky nature even in the strands that were not the other’s natural colour. Unable to control himself, a few loose knots were tied in absentmindedly while watching a cheesy romantic comedy that, for the sake of his hard hitting reputation, Dave would not admit to indulging in aside from these moments of calm between a more often busy than not schedule whenever possible.

“This is nice,” the Brit breathed out barely above the classical music playing from the screen, unoccupied palm pressing into jeans as he leaned down to connect their lips again, noses nuzzled briefly before attention centered on the movie, “Haven’t seen this one in ages.”

“Yet you can still quote it. Obsessed much?”

“Shut up!”

“I’ll need more convincing, I’m afraid.”

“Bugger off, no you’re not!”

Cackling in what had been claimed as an evil manner he returned to winding pieces of hair around his fingers while he busied with finishing his meal so the leftovers would not be stolen or grow cold since he was not keen on moving from the comfortable inclined angle between couch cushion and a thin, yet durable side. Multiple movies played right after the other with minimal bathroom breaks the two melded to their spots and some slight interruptions of meows from a calico cat who wanted her father’s attention, drool staining borrowed bottoms when she settled with them.

“Can’t believe we’re being cockblocked by Quistis…”

“Leave my daughter alone. You’re supposed to be her stepdad, how rude of you!” 

“Sorry… C’mhere kitty,” Joel mused, gently scratching behind a fuzzy ear that earned an enthusiastic purr that seemed forgiving enough, “Please don’t tell me you’re gonna let her watch.”

“The movie, yes. Why…?”

“Making sure.”

“You’re a perv!” the owner exclaimed as he gave out a playful shove at the continuous snorting of humour, “Bold of you to assume we’ll get to that tonight.”

“We’ll get to it eventually, right?”

Instead of an answer, David decided to keep quiet as tanned skin lightened in embarrassment even when he ignored his boyfriend for a scene he became invested in. Curious at the reaction the younger man made an effort to bring back the safety of their environment by leaving with an excuse of filling a plastic container to retrieve the dessert he had dedicated an early morning to prepare, letting his presence be known when he returned with a rustle of the fruity contents.

"What's all this?"

"You were wanting something sweet last night, so I wanted to make chocolate covered raisins."

"White chocolate?"

"Mhm, it even follows your dietary restrictions."

"Love… Get over here," he let out as tears pricked at delicate eyelashes, wrapping lanky arms around a nearly nonexistent waist, 'You're an absolute sweetheart!"

"Just wanted you to be happy, you've been having a rough couple of days."

"You never fail to."

"Especially since I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't."

"Then why…?"

"I've not been that far with a man."

With that newfound information only weighed on the Swede go a few seconds before he caressed slightly curved shoulders while the candy was eaten out of self-imposed anxiety. Part of him could sense the oncoming unease, yet he could not leave his partner without somewhere to speak freely about the fear if he so chose; that was his nature, to help those he cared about so deeply, "Would you like to?"

"If the guy'll treat me right."

"Y'know I will," Roomie remarked in a sultry tone, smirking slightly at the visible shudders in response that stretched out further as he kissed downward until his teeth latched onto an exposed neck and left a mark behind as he let go, "Shall we?"

"Not in front of the cat!"

As if she had an inkling over what was going on the calico left the comfortable confines of her owner's lap, trotting off to who knows where. With a knowing smile the other started where he left off after teasing the Hem of a light shirt upward when he paused on a peck, tongue swirled around the budding peak in slow, anticlockwise circles.

"Mm," Dave let out quietly, a blush starting to form when crystallin eyes looked his way, "Can't imagine how it'll feel further down."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes, baby, please."

Unable to resist such a request Joel restarted the meticulous pattern, the flannel bottoms pooled around covered feet before a light grey pair of boxer briefs marker with a defining wet spot joined the discarded articles. Not wanting to rush he intentionally neglected the erect member to suckle another hickey to an inner thigh, relishing in the pitiful whimper that escaped, sitting back on.his heels as both hands cupped bent knees.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck's sake, yes!" 

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"I've fantasized 'bout this for so long, only ever wanted it to be with y- holy shit!"

Giving an innocent sounding grunt from his throat the Swede had sneakily slipped the leaking tip into his mouth, lapping up a few pearly beads as he continued to bring the perky penis closer to the edge of his throat, curled fist compensating for what he could not fit with short strokes causing sharp gasps to punctuate the air around them.

"Oh Joel…" he murmured, fingernails scratching slightly against short-kept follicles when he scrabbled for purchase as he began to near climax, "Gonna swallow all of me?"

Nodding intentionally so he bobbed up and down as well-defined cheeks hollowed. With a few coaxes to encourage the older one to thrust forward it was not long until a white stream flowed steadily down his throat, drinking every drop as the grip behind the base of his neck loosened with spasms from the remaining shockwaves settled.

"Not done with you yet," Roomie growled when he lifted from sore knees and splayed over the naked lap, "Should I give you a second?"

"Dunno, there's a tightness through my hair."

"Oh, lemme take a look."

"Feed me first."

Reluctantly removing himself from heated flesh he retrieved the neglected delicacy and dug out a handful of the somewhat healthy sweet. Selecting a single piece until his palm emptied he took great care to guide them to an awaiting tongue, loosening the knots he had created earlier between light petting, "Why are you so beautiful?"

"Even though I only take care of myself with the intent to show the internet?"

"You're more than what's on the surface, baby."

"I guess," David relented, planting a peck against an overworked jaw to show appreciation, "Whenever you're ready, no rush."

"Exhibit A: you're not being impatient even though I know you want my cock."

"Cos you sucked my brains out!"

"Hell yeah I did!" he declared, letting Dave lean against him for support when a signal was given that they could resume, "I'll wait a bit to fuck them out 

"What a gentleman."

Leading the way to their shared resting quarters tentativeness replaced confidence now that the older one was in an unfamiliar scenario, giving a firm squeeze to an ass cheek while he pulled the heather grey comforter back. Pulled into the uncovered lap he guided thicker fingers to where a tight shirt exposed tanned skin when it rode up, letting Dave nudge the piece of clothing off at his own pace; he found it quite endearing that his partner was taking care to uncloth him similarly, letting out a louder moan at full lips mouthing at the quickening pulse at the base of his neck.

"You stalling?"

"Just admiring all of you s'all," the Brit stated as he slid the final article to release a slender member starting to harden, "I'll l let you get us ready "

"That's what I like to hear."

Reaching over to the nearby nightstand Joel retrieved a nearly full bottle and lathered both hands with lubricant, dominant hand stroking himself while a finger massaged at the puckered entrance before letting another enter, a few thrusts opening the entrance amidst the whiny whimpers that escalated when his mushroom head hovered in wait.

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes baby, I've waited long enough."

With a slow roll forward of narrow hips their connection was now deeper than it had ever been, yet the Swede was swayed to stop if only for a moment remembering how hard of an adjustment Dave was going through. Staying in place, he lifted to nip at parted lips, "Is this alright?"

"Mhmmm. Feels a bit weird, not bad."

"We can wait a minute if you need?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you're sure, I-"

"Honestly, I am. You're not gonna break me with your dick."

"Not yet!"

Humour laced throughout their loving exchanges made easing further inside somewhat simpler, Roomie rested against the other once he wrapped similarly slender arms around the older one for added support and slotted salivated slits noisily. Muffled moans vibrating against moist flesh and the blankets above them rustling were not enough to distract them from exchanging tender touches that mimicked the movements that rose and fell like a lazy tide, David dragging a hand down the curve of an overworking spine carrying most of the weight down to the base to attempt to express his appreciation when he got caught between letting out a groan and the shout of his boyfriend's name.

"That's what I like to hear," he encouraged as seed splattered between sweat stained bodies, "You ready for me to fill you up?"

"Yes, you little shit!"

"You're beautiful even when you beg."

Shifting slightly so he could directly hit the already spasming prostate as he pulled back and applied quite nough pressure that would not cause complete sensory overload. Repeating the Brits name, nails dug deeply into naturally sun-kissed skin of loosened shoulders as he finally careened down the chasm through multiple trips leaving him breathlessly spent.

"Fuckin' finally," Dave whispered loudly as the more energetic member of their relationship settled limply against his broad chest, "You deserve to rest."

"Can't 'til I hear how you feel, wanna make sure you were satisfied "

"Sweetheart, you sent me to a place I don't even believe in."

"I've still got it then."

"Go to bed, dork. I'll return the favour soon enough, 'kay?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there," the Swede stated matter-of-factly, snuggling in securely as muscles melted in the midst of the afterglow, "You'll be here?"

"Happily waiting, all on my own, I will stay."


End file.
